Wish come true
by Rinko-Chwan
Summary: A young Harry has a certain wish that's been granted. He meets his parents but does he know who they are? Time travel? Alternate Universe? R&R


A/n: Hey there! I just wanted to get this out before I start to study in earnest for the biggest exam of my worst subject T.T So updates may be slow or not happen at all for at least two weeks... I really liked the idea of a young Harry meeting his parents and thus this story was formed. I haven't been able to find many stories where he was young and travelled back in time or something like that. Do tell me if you know any good ones!

It's been a while since I read the last book of the series so it might be rather OOC or wrong details . It's also late now or should I say early in the morning so the chapter has not been checked for errors so do forgive my mistakes.

Disclaimer: Not in any universe do I own Harry Potter or anything related to the books other then the plot of this story.

XXXXXX

"I wish you were never born," the word were so filled with hatred, scorn, that the smaller boy with jet black hair and wide green eyes felt his eyes tear up. He wouldn't cry though, he wouldn't.

At the sight of a tall stick-thin woman, the pudgy boy immediately ran to her, hugging her legs, "mummy~ why do we have to live with _him_?" The small boy cringed, even at 6, he knew to brace himself for the next few words.

"Duddy-kins," she cooed, "you know why."

"But I don't want to live with him," Dudley stomped one foot on the ground, chubby cheeks going faintly red. The first sign of a tantrum.

"Let's go get some cake," she, Aunt Petunia, immediately said, "and leave _him_ here okay?"

Blue eyes immediately sparkled at the mention of the sweet treat, he let go of his mother's legs and ran for the kitchen, turning back only to sneer at his cousin.

"You run along to your room and don't bother Dudley anymore," she pointed a stern finger in the direction of the child that barely even reached her waist at the age of six. She turned around and stalked towards the kitchen after her child, not bothering to give a second look.

"It's... It's not even a room," Harry muttered to no one as he opened the door of the cupboard beneath the staircase. He gently climbed on the bed and hugged his knees.

_I wish you were never born!_

He hugged his knees even tighter, a throbbing pain in his chest. He felt his eyes water again and in the seclusion of his 'room', he let the first tear fall. He often felt no reason to be around. Even at his young age he could tell that he wasn't exactly welcomed in his aunt's house despite having lived there since he was 1. Why did his parents have to leave him? He stifled back a sob when he realised he didn't even know how his parents look like. The small boy hugged himself tightly as he fell into a restless sleep.

The dream had been weird. Very weird. He was alone in a white plane. Not a single thing inside, like staring into a plain white piece of paper. "Hello?" He called out. His voice was soft as he rarely used it.

_What do you yearn?_

"W-who's there?" He cried out.

_What do you yearn?_

"Y-you don't scare me!"

_Child, what do you yearn?_

Harry dropped to his knees, pulling himself into a protective ball.

_Say it, what do you yearn?_

"L-leave me a-alone..."

_Do you want solace? Protection? Love?_

He didn't really understand those words but the last one he had heard of. Once, before he had known better, he had wanted to play with his cousin. The incident ended with Dudley pushing him and yelling 'I hate you!' A rare moment between him and his aunt led him to ask her what 'hate' meant. She merely looked at him with expressionless eyes, as if she was looking at a blank space, "hate is the opposite of love." It sounded like something wonderful, the opposite of the red face look of something inscrutable that Dudley had given him when he accidently knocked the bright yellow toy truck against Dudley's dark red toy sports car, and yet, she had said it so offhandedly.

Perhaps, he decided, love was something like agreeing to play together even after a small mistake. Acceptance. Yes, he yearned for that. More than just that, what he wanted...

"I want my mummy and daddy," he said softly, "I want to have this... 'Love'..."

_Is this what you truly want from the bottom of your heart?_

"Yes."

_Then so be it._

He blinked his bright green eyes, confused at what the voice had said. He wanted to ask more but suddenly, he felt like he was falling. Down into the depths of something he didn't know. The white world vanished.

"Boy!" A strange male's voice. "Boy, are you okay?"

Harry felt disorientated, the male did not sound like Dudley or Uncle Vernon. Who else could it be in his 'room'?

He slowly opened his eyes, surprised at the amount of light. He wasn't in his 'room' anymore! The male in front of him looked almost... kind. He looked young, younger than his aunt but definitely not a teen. He'd remembered seeing rowdy teens in the park on his rare trips out of the house before. With sharp features, black hair and strangely _warm _grey eyes, the stranger was kneeling beside him.

Harry sat up as fast as he could, backing away from the stranger no matter how oddly familiar he was, "w-who are you? Where am I?"

"Whoa there kid," he raised both hands up in mock defeat, "you just suddenly appeared in the backyard of my friend's house."

Harry tilted his head to one side, not saying anything, he was still panicking inside. What would his aunt and uncle say if they woke up the next morning and he wasn't there to set the table for breakfast?

Due to the lack of response to the small boy with wide eyes, he said, "okay, my name is Sirius, what's yours?"

"Y-you're a stranger..."

"Did your mummy teach you not to talk to strangers?" he asked, slightly amused.

Harry vigorously shook his head, "mummy's not around... Aunt Petunia said she and daddy got themselves k-killed..."

Sirius's eyes widened slightly, he had no idea what to say to a child that looked barely 5.

"I'm... sorry but I'm not a bad guy," he tried, "if you just tell me where you live, I'll bring you home."

"Home?"

Sirius felt the sudden urge to face palm himself. First he felt great sorrow for the child but next, even a child that young must have some inkling of what 'home' was.

"Yes, home," he said slowly, "the place where you live."

Harry frowned; he wasn't really sure where he lived. Something connected in his head, "I live in the room that's not really a room but Aunt Petunia says it is."

Sirius arched one brow in mild confusion as he ran one hand through his hair, how did a child, as clueless as this one, managed to suddenly appear within the strong wards Prongs had set up for his house? He'd better be careful.

"Why not you tell me your name first?"

Harry blinked at him, green eyes that made Sirius feel that he'd seen them before, "Harry!"

"Alright then... Harry," Sirius stood up. He was about to say something else when he was interrupted.

"Sirius!" The new voice came from the house. Harry had then realised that the house was rather large, slightly bigger than his aunt's house. Perhaps it was because it wasn't cramped between other houses and had a large backyard.

"What happened?" A red headed woman, who had this weird similarity to Aunt Petunia despite his aunt constant scowl, appeared from the house, donning a dark blue apron and a strange wooden stick in one hand.

"Harry here," Sirius gestured to him, "appeared here suddenly." He lowered his voice, "through all those protection wards especially against apparation!"

Lily frowned at that, whispering back, "but he's the only one that appeared?"

Sirius nodded, "I did a quick check of the area and it was clear."

Lily turned her gaze towards the boy, feeling herself smile at his innocent look. "I hope Sirius didn't scare you." She kneeled down to inspect the boy. He wore slightly large clothes that seemed to weigh him down, drowning his small stature. He was thinner than other children she'd seen in the neighbourhood and had a very pale complexion. Exactly what had he been through?

Sirius looked offended but Harry shook his head, "he didn't' scare me." He felt an absurd to seem his utmost best in front of the woman.

"I'm Lily," a flower, "how old are you?"

"I'm going to be six in two months!" He said proudly.

"Six?" Sirius's input sounded shocked, "he barely looks five!"

Harry looked at his fare feet as Lily threw a sharp glare at the man who sheepishly backed away.

"Why not you come in and get some food then we'll get you home," Lily turned back to Harry, offering him her hand. Harry stared at the offered hand, feeling unsure. No one had offered him anything before. He had to ask for his meals because most of the times, they'd forget to prepare his share. He was used to things like that, not this. Sirius looked like he wanted to protest since they didn't really know where the boy came from but Lily gave him her sternest look of 'back-off, he's just a child'.

Smiling despite his slight confusion, she reached out instead to take hold of his small hand, warmth he'd never experienced before engulfing him. Lily led him back into the house with Sirius tailing them, shooting suspicious glances at the surrounding bushes. Oh what would James say about the situation when he came home with Remus?

XXXXXX

Onwards to the next chapter as soon as I finished writing it! Just to note, there won't be any budding romance in this story other than the already established James and Lily. Please R&R! Reviews are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
